


Survey White

by MlitaryKrackers34



Series: Daily Life in the Survey Corps [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ... - Freeform, Also there's angst if you squint real hard, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, I need coffee, Lazy Author, One Shot, Plot, enjoy plz I'm tired, for people that came looking for nfsw, im back, no porn srry, probs not - Freeform, tumblr is responsible for this fluff, u guys miss me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlitaryKrackers34/pseuds/MlitaryKrackers34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuzzyporcupine is to be credited for this fluff....</p><p>The prompt is from Tumblr. It's basically about the Survey corps going in the forest to get food and every time they go  out, a bunch of animals follow Eren around. That's all the story is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survey White

The survey corps were in the forest of big ass trees when the phenomenon happened. It wasn't bad but at the same time it wasn't good. This little... Moment involved a 15 year old teen named Eren Jaeger and a grown ass man named Levi Ackerman.  
\------/-------/-------/-----/------/-----/----//---/---/

Today was a day where they had to go hunting for food sooner then usual, thanks to Sasha Blouse and Connie Springers' shenanigans. Everyone had there hunting gear on which was: the scouts uniform, the straps included, a bow and arrow, a sniper, shot gun, and the 3D maneuver gear.

Everyone was outside in the forest of 'Big ass trees' according to Levi, looking for some game.  
Eren along with the 104th, Levi, and Hangi were  
Looking for any animal or fruit that wouldn't poison them when it happened.

They were being called back to the home base area. Eren and Armin had gathered a bunch of berries and fruits while Mikasa gathered a few bunnies and even a wild boar too but one of the smaller ones. They were catching up on things they had miss on while they had been separated.

Eren was walking between his two best friends with Levi and Hangi in front when Mikasa pointed out something unusual. "Ne, Eren have you noticed the amount of animals following you?" Eren stopped dead in his tracks and raised a eyebrow at her werid statement.

Levi and Hangi, who heard the sentence as well, also stopped and looked back at the shinganshina trio. Levi had a perfect eyebrow raised while Hangi whipped out her trusty notebook out of nowhere with a pen at ready. Her facial expression looked as if she had just discovered how the Titans reproduce.

Eren looked behind him, along with the squad leaders, and gasped as he saw foxes, squirrels, bunnies, even mice and deer following him an- Is that a wolf?!

As he stood there in shock, a robin and blue jay landed on top of his head.

Hangi was cackling in glee at this new discovery, rambling about how this may have been caused by the boys Titan abilities and experiments needing preparation when they got back.

Levi looked at his secret lover with a void expression to others but to people who REALLY knew him, he was looking at Eren with a pitiful stare since he couldn't help his lover out in public, he would be arrested for having a relationship with his subordinate and neither him or his liver wants that. "Tch, Listen brat , get rid of those disease infested things or else you'll be sleeping outside with the horses for 2 months." Levi growled. Even though Eren knew he didn't really mean it, he played along anyway. "Yes sir!" He rushed to get rid of the woodland creatures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every time they went out for food or did experiments outside, animals would always surround the teenage boy. After a while, Eren, Levi, and the rest of the Survey corps came to accept the fact of animals surrounding the boy. It's an accomplishment since even Levi gave up on getting rid of them. One day, a Eren even began to give the animals have of the fruit and meat he would collect. Levi began to give 1 fourth of his share to Eren so that the teen could give more to the 'pesky fur ball who keep following us' which was a baby bear cub.

\-----—————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At night when everyone was asleep, the secret couple would cuddle and share lazy kisses that would sometime end up escalating into something a little more heated and with Eren's arse and hips aching in the morning after. That also got Mikasa to pester him with her protectiveness as usual. "Levi" "Hm?" The man grunted to say he was listening "Do you think I'm human?" Levi sighed in annoyance and pity for his love.

He and Eren always had a conversation like this when someone would call Eren a monster or when they discovered something new about him that could be caused by his Titan abilities. "For the one millionth time, I think your 100% human no matter what since you show a compassionate, pure, caring, and kind soul that most human beings don't show. And besides, you make me feel like I have nothing to fear in losing you after having many people close to me die."

Eren looked down as he remembered about Levi telling him about his friends and mother dying with him thinking it was his fault. "Levi, remember that I will never leave you alone in this cruel but beautiful world ok? Now let's get some sleep." Levi grunge in affirmative before having a lazy make out session with the boy. He blew out the candle and whispered " I love you Eren" receiving a "I love you too" back.


End file.
